


Brazen

by ShitpostingfromtheBarricade



Series: Shitposting's Writuary 2020 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, Gen, Writuary, Writuary 2020, ambiguous era, blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb, eponine pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/pseuds/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade
Summary: Éponine finds herself faced with a decision.
Series: Shitposting's Writuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Brazen

“You wouldn’t.”

In front of Éponine stands not only her father, but everyone who doted on her as she grew up. There’s Brujon–Oncle Brujon, who had scrounged for a doll for her ninth birthday and always made sure to lift a treat for her from the market; Oncle Jean-Louis, who smokes tobacco like most people eat; Oncle Antoine, whose wife left him last year, and whose mistress had left him the year before; Oncle Sebastion, who once did a year in prison before anyone knew where he’d gone because he got in a fight with an officer out of town.

There’s Gueuelemer too, the giant who used to let her and Azelma scrambled over his arms and shoulders like he was a mighty oak and play adventurers on his back; Babet, who treated them like the very children whom he had misplaced; Claquesous, who taught Éponine how to throw her voice; and Montparnasse, almost of an age with her, who had grown up beside her and, ultimately, made very different decisions from her.

Her jaw sets as she glances at the house behind her before meeting her father’s eyes once more. “Watch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, or you can reach out at my [tumblr](https://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com). :)
> 
> Original post [here](https://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com/post/190018409654/writuary-prompt-brazen).


End file.
